The First Time Can Be The Charm
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Post 4x11 Till Death Do Us Part...Mini scène prenant place au mariage de Ryan, plus précisément à un moment bien particulier de la récéption. Je n'ai pas résisté! One Shot, Lanie, touches d'Esplanie, Lanie/Kate, Caskett et RyanJenny. One Shot.


Bonsoir! Petit One Shot inspiré du mariage de Ryan...Ca pourrait être un missing moment. Je n'ai pas résisté! J'avais parfaitement la scène en tête, il fallait que je l'écrive :)

The _First Time Can Be the Charm._

_One Shot. _

_Lanie...Touches d'Esplanie, Lanie/Kate, Caskett et Ryan/Jenny. _

Bonne lecture!

...

Des cris hystériques féminins retentissaient dans la grande salle de bal que les nouveaux époux Ryan avaient louée pour leur réception. Assises un peu en retrait toutes les deux seules à une table, Lanie Parish et Kate Beckett regardaient les amies de fac de Jenny, parmi d'autres invitées, toutes agglutinées devant l'estrade de la salle, les bras tendus et toutes occupées à pousser des cris hystériques tant l'attente les rendait folle.

Jenny arriva soudain sur l'estrade, drapée dans cette sublime robe de couturier qui leur avait couté un bras, mais lorsque Ryan, adossé contre le mur au fond de la salle entouré de Castle et Javier, la vit si épanouie et resplendissante, la pensée des soucis financiers disparue bien vite. Il la fixa avec un demi-sourire totalement niais alors que son regard à elle était braqué sur ce paquet de femmes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, son bouquet. Jenny les regardait, un peu espiègle, en tenant précieusement dans ses mains l'objet de leur convoitise. Elle n'allait pas le lancer tout de suite. Non, les faire attendre un peu alors que toute la salle la dévorait des yeux dans cette robe faîte pour elle, était jubilatoire.

Jetant un autre regard à ce groupe de filles excitées, Lanie hocha la tête dans un soupir.  
>« Ces filles sont ridicules. » souffla t- elle en partageant un regard amusé avec Kate, assise à sa gauche.<p>

« J'avoue. » réagit la jeune femme en reposant ses yeux sur la scène, qui ne se déroulait qu'à quelques mètres de leur table. Pourtant progressivement et avec le maximum de discrétion possible, Kate fit dévier son regard vers le fond de la salle. Castle. Il fixait aussi Jenny, tout amusé, avec cet air d'éternel gamin qui l'avait presque instantanément charmé. Kate resta quelques secondes à l'observer, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur sa jolie bouche.

Soudain, les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et Lanie plissa même les yeux tant le bruit strident lui paraissait insupportable. Jenny avait levé son bras, prête à lancer ce si joli bouquet orné de lys blancs.

L'action se déroula si vite que Lanie n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit voler le bouquet vers elle, avec autant de vitesse et de détermination, son premier réflexe fut d'attraper ce projectile avant qu'il ne lui arrive en pleine tête. Elle le saisit fermement, ne réalisant même pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait attrapé.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait le bouquet entre ces mains, elle fit dévier un regard extrêmement gêné vers Kate qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. La belle détective ne s'était pas non plus attendue à ça. Le regard de Lanie se posa alors à nouveau vers Jenny qui avait recouverte sa bouche de sa main, presque gênée d'avoir aussi mal visé. Pourtant, elle non plus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire derrière sa main et Lanie l'avait bien remarqué. A quelques pas de la table ou Kate et elles étaient assises, toutes les femmes de la soirée avaient leur regard braqué sur Lanie, certaines tellement déçues qu'elles n'étaient probablement pas loin de fondre en larmes.

Toujours stoïque, et gênée, la jolie médecin légiste ne savait pas comment réagir. Dans la salle, les cris avaient cessé, et le silence était d'or depuis quelques longues secondes. Elle se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux sur ce bouquet, qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, magnifique.  
>Ca y est. Une, puis deux, puis trois personnes applaudirent. A présent, toutes les tables, et toutes les prétendantes déchues du bouquet s'y étaient mises. Lanie releva les yeux vers cette foule applaudissant, et tous ces yeux braqués sur elle…Elle ne pouvait pas trop rougir à cause de sa peau hâlée, pourtant intérieurement, elle était morte de honte. A ses côtés, Kate Beckett l'applaudissait à s'en exploser les paumes, et Lanie la gratifia d'un regard noir. Comment osait –elle…<p>

Puis son regard se posa naturellement sur la table voisine, ou son invité Tobby, en pleine discussion avec la jolie cousine d'Esposito, la fixait aussi, amusé. Elle lui fit de gros yeux, lui faisant comprendre à quel point elle se sentait mal…Mais il devait s'en douter. Ces deux là avaient fait leurs études ensembles, et il la connaissait par cœur. Lanie posa furtivement son regard sur la cousine de Javi qui lui souriait aussi, avant de tourner la tête, vers le fond de la salle.

Lorsqu'elle vit Castle et Ryan qui la fixaient tous les deux avec des sourires totalement réjouis, et qui l'applaudissaient en cœur avec entrain, elle eu une puissante envie de se lever et d'aller leur flanquer deux grosses gifles à chacun. Surtout Rick qui venait de la siffler avec ses doigts. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux noirs, cherchant une contenance à tout prix.

Et puis, elle trouva le regard de celui dont certainement, elle appréhendait le plus la réaction. Planté à côté de Kevin, les mains dans le dos, adossé au mur…Avec son profond regard noisette qui ne fixait qu'elle. Esposito ne clignait même plus des yeux. Lanie le fixa, ôtant sa main de ses cheveux, au ralenti. Son magnifique regard l'avait paralysé. Elle tenta de dissimuler encore plus possible son sourire, incroyablement gênée. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle était vraiment paralysée.

Mais la réaction d'Esposito l'a mis aussitôt à l'aise. Cet homme était un ange. Elle le savait déjà…mais ce soir, cela lui sauta encore plus aux yeux. Il lui dévoila son plus beau sourire, lui aussi incroyablement amusé par la situation. Lanie s'attarda sur son sourire, essayant de décrypter ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir signifier. Puis elle releva les yeux vers lui, comme pour l'interroger.

Lorsque Javi lui fit un clin d'œil en guise de réponse, Lanie s'en trouva troublée qu'elle eu l'impression de tomber de sa chaise. Son sourire redoubla, et, trop émoustillée par son regard profond et le caractère suggestif de son clin d'œil, Lanie baissa les yeux sur le bouquet. Elle en caressa les pétales blancs, songeuses. Songeuse au jour ou elle caresserait les fleurs de son propre bouquet, à elle.

Ce jour n'était peut être pas très loin…. De toute façon, même si cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes, si _il_ lui demandait…elle ne pourrait pas dire non.

...

The End.

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
